The invention relates generally to a card game suitable for play in a casino and more particularly to the card game Spanish Match or Monte, which is played using a deck of Cards.
The game of Spanish Match or Monte has been played for many years. A private house provides a deck of Cards, a table and a dealer. In its most basic elements, the game involves a competition between two cards. Players place a bet on which one of the two cards will generate a match first. If the player is correct, the dealer pays the player; if the player is incorrect, the player forfeits the bet. Although the game of Spanish Match or Monte is popular in private homes, especially in Puerto Rico, it is not played in casinos. This may result from a number of factors. For one, a casino must generate enough revenue from a particular game to pay overhead costs and still leave a profit. Also, the game must have well defined rules of play that avoid the possibility of any misunderstanding between the dealer and the players. In any event, the details of the game will now be described further.
The deck of Cards used for play typically includes four suits each of which is numbered one through seven and ten through twelve (1-7 and 10-12). Thus, the entire deck includes forty (40) cards. The respective suits depict clubs, chalices, swords, and gold coins. Thus, the deck includes four cards numbered two, one of which depicts two clubs, another of which depicts two chalices, another of which depicts two sword coins, and the last of which depicts two gold coins. The cards numbered ten through twelve depict a jack, a queen or a king along with one of the suits. Typically, a dealer uses a single deck of cards and shuffles that deck in between games. Alternatively, multiple decks may be used. The decks not in play are shuffled so that a new deck is ready immediately upon completion of a game. To help avoid mixing together cards from different decks, the decks are chosen with different back and background colors.
Any number of players may participate in the game. To begin, the dealer lays two cards adjacent one another. These two cards are drawn from the bottom of the deck. FIG. 1 shows one example of this. Here the dealer has first placed card 102 and card 104 on table 100. This competition is sometimes termed the upper competition. If the cards match (e.g. two fours of different suits), then the dealer replaces both cards until they do not match. Then, the players may place a bet on which card will generate the first match. To place a bet for card 102, the player places one or more folded bills adjacent card 102. Each player uses a unique set of folds so that the different player""s bets may be distinguished. Here, two players have bet on card 102. One of those bets uses bills folded into a square or square folded bills 106, another uses bills folded into a triangle or triangle folded bills 108. Yet another player has bet on card 104 by placing a bill folded into an elongated rectangle or rectangle folded bill 110 adjacent card 104.
On any bet, if the player guesses incorrectly, then the player forfeits the entire bet. If the player guesses correctly and the competition is decided by or before the first card shown after placing the bet and after establishing both competitions, the player is paid seventy-five percent of the bet. For example, if the player bets twenty dollars ($20), then the dealer pays the player fifteen dollars ($15) and returns their bet. If the player guesses correctly and the competition is decided by any card after such first card drawn, the player is paid one hundred percent of the bet. For example, if the player bets ten dollars ($10), then the dealer pays the player ten dollars ($10) and returns their bet.
After giving the players an opportunity to place bets, the dealer calls xe2x80x9cno more betsxe2x80x9d. At this time, the players have finished placing bets on the competition between cards 102 and 104. The dealer then begins another competition by drawing another card, this time from the top of the deck. The dealer places that card, shown as card 112, on the table 100 adjacent to card 102, and diagonal to card 104. If the card has the same value or matches either card 102 or card 104, then it is removed from its original location and placed next to the matching card (shown in FIG. 2 and further discussed below). This action is sometimes referred to as raising the card. Once the dealer raises a card next to card 102 or 104, no new bets may be placed on the competition between those two cards. Absent such a match, the dealer draws another card, again from the top of the deck, and places that card, shown as card 114, on the table 100 adjacent to card 112 and 104, and diagonal to card 102. If card 114 matches card 112, the two cards are removed and replacements are drawn following the same procedure.
Once the second competition between card 112 and card 114 has been established, players may place bets. This competition is sometimes termed the lower competition. Here, one player has bet on card 112 by placing a triangle folded bill 116 adjacent to card 112. This bet was placed by the same player that placed triangle folded bill 108 since these two bets use the same fold pattern. Another player has bet on card 114 by placing a bill with a folded corner or folded corner bill 118 adjacent to card 114.
When cards are removed due to a match in either the first competition or the second competition, the associated number is burned and the remaining cards with that same number will be discarded as they may be drawn for the deck. For example, if the dealer draws a pair of fours when placing the first competition, those fours are removed and a new first competition is established. If another four is drawn while establishing that new first competition, then that four will be discarded without placing it on the table 100. Likewise, if another four is drawn while establishing the second competition, then that four will be discarded without placing it on the table 100.
After giving the players an opportunity to place bets on the second competition, the dealer calls xe2x80x9cno more bets.xe2x80x9d At this time, the players have finished placing bets on the second competition and the dealer begins the match process. Until this time, the dealer has held or placed the deck in a face-down position so that the players can only see cards after they have been drawn from the deck. Now, the dealer turns the deck in a face-up position, shown for example in FIG. 3 as deck 302.
If the top card of deck 302 matches any of the cards in competition, i.e., cards 102, 104, 112 or 114, the dealer declares a winner for the respective competition. The first card is commonly termed xe2x80x9cthe window,xe2x80x9d and if a match comes from the window, any players betting on that match will win their bet. That player is termed xe2x80x9ca window winner,xe2x80x9d and will receive payment of seventy-five percent (75%) of their bet plus their original bet.
If the first card does not generate a match, the dealer will continue drawing cards from the top of the deck. Each new card is compared with the cards in competition. If that comparison generates a match, any player betting on the winning card is declared xe2x80x9ca match winner,xe2x80x9d and will receive payment of one hundred percent (100%) of their bet plus their original bet. In other words, the winner is paid a prize in the same amount as their winning bet. When the dealer determines a winner for either of the competitions, the dealer pays or collects all outstanding bets for that competition and clears all of the cards associated with that competition. The dealer will then continue to draw cards from the deck until the remaining competition generates a winner. At that time, the dealer pays or collects all outstanding bets for the remaining competition and may begin a new game.
At any time during the process of drawing cards from the deck to determine a match for the competitions, a player may call to the dealer to suspend play so that the player may enter a new bet. Players who have already placed a bet, and players who have not yet placed any bet may make this call. In response, the dealer suspends play by leaving the last card shown and played on the top of deck 302. This ensures that the next card to be played remains unknown to all players. During this pause, any player may place a new bet on any remaining competition, except competitions having a raised card associated therewith. Such bets are placed slightly outside the area surrounding any previously pending bets, such as bet 304.
After giving players an opportunity to place bets, the dealer declares xe2x80x9cno more betsxe2x80x9d and the players may no longer place new bets. The dealer then draws the next card to the top of deck 302. If this card determines a competition associated with a new bet in favor of that new bet, then the player is treated as a window winner and will be paid seventy-five percent (75%) of their bet. Any bets placed earlier will be paid as a match winner. Alternatively, if the new card determines a competition associated with a new bet against that new bet, then the player and any other players betting on that side of the competition forfeit their bet. In another alternative, if the new card does not determine a competition associated with a new bet, that bet is moved into the area surrounding any previously pending bets. Subsequently that bet will be treated as any other bets and will be paid as a match winner or forfeited depending upon the result of the associated competition.
At all times during play, new bets may not be placed in a competition with unequal matching conditions. For example, if one side of a competition includes a raised card, then that competition has unequal matching conditions, since the possibility of reaching a match diminishes each time a card is raised.
While establishing the second competition, the dealer may raise more than one card because the associated number was placed in the first competition. If three cards having the same number are raised while establishing the second competition, then the matching card in the first competition necessarily loses.
Turning to FIG. 2, the process of raising cards is further described. While establishing the lower competition between cards 112 and 114, the dealer drew a four card 202. Since that for matched card 104, which was already in play in the upper competition, the dealer raised the four card 202 by placing it on top of card 104. By chance, two additional four cards 204 and 206 were drawn while establishing the lower competition. As a result, the dealer also raised those cards.
Since no four cards remain in the deck, card 104 cannot win the upper competition. Consequently, any bets associated therewith are forfeited. Bets associated with card 102 are paid as a window winner.
The game continues until both competitors generate a match. Bets are paid and collected, and a new game is begun.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of operating a table in a casino begins by providing two decks of cards having a different background color. In one embodiment the decks of cards are preferably a Spanish deck. In another preferred embodiment, the decks of cards are a standard casino deck. The casino provides chips of different colors to the players so that one player""s chips may be visually distinguished from another player""s chips based upon color. The chips include a plurality of denominations that are whole number multiples of ten dollars. The casino establishes an upper competition between two cards from the first deck of cards by placing a first card adjacent a first betting area, and placing a second card adjacent a second betting area. The casino establishes a lower competition between two cards from the first deck of cards by placing a third card adjacent a third betting area, and placing a fourth card adjacent a fourth betting area. The players place bets by positioning the chips in the first, second, third and fourth betting areas. the casino draws cards and places them in a discard area positioned outside the first, second, third and fourth betting area. Each of the cards is compared with the first and second cards in the upper competition and to the third and fourth cards in the lower competition to generate matches there between. The casino moves the bets from a window winner area to a match winner area within the first, second, third and fourth betting areas after drawing one card from the deck and before drawing another card from the deck. The casino tenders payment on any winning bets in an amount that is a whole number multiple of one dollar. This payment is made in an amount less than the bet when such winning bets occur on the first card drawn after placing such winning bets. This payment is made in an amount equal to such winning bets when such winning bets occur after the first card drawn after placing such winning bets. Otherwise, the casino collects any losing bets. During play, the casino automatically shuffles unused cards.
According to another aspect of the invention, a casino operates a table by providing a deck of cards and chips. The chips are given to a plurality of players and include unique indicia so that one player""s chips may be visually distinguished from another player""s chips. The chips include a plurality of denominations. A dealer establishes a competition between two cards from the deck of cards. The casino bets from players. Each bet is associated with one of the two cards in the competition. The dealer draws cards from the deck of cards to generate a match between one of the two cards in the competition. The casino tenders payment on any winning bets in an amount that is a whole number multiple of one dollar. This payment is made in an amount less than the bet when such winning bets occur on the first card drawn after placing such winning bets. Accordingly, this payment is made in an amount equal to such winning bets when such winning bets occur after the first card drawn after placing such winning bets. Otherwise the casino collects any losing bets.
According to further aspects of the invention, the chips have values that are whole number multiples of ten dollars. The competition between two cards is established by placing a first card adjacent a first betting area, and placing a second card adjacent a second betting area. Bets are accepted in these betting areas. The casino moves the chips associated with a bet from a window winner area to a match winner area after drawing one card from the deck and before drawing a second card from the deck. According to another aspect of the invention, a casino provides a table having a plurality of player positions, an upper and a lower competition area, a first and a second card area within each of the upper and lower competition areas, and a betting area associated with each of the first and second card areas. The betting areas are divided into a window winner area and a match winner area. Each of the first and second card areas define a substantially rectangular boundary having dimensions approximately proportional to those of a deck of cards. The table also has a discard area. The player positions around the table are numbered, and each of the betting areas comprises a plurality of numbered areas each associated with one of the player positions. Each of the plurality of numbered areas includes a portion of the window winner area and of the match winner area.
According to a further aspect of the invention the table has fewer than six player positions.
According to another aspect of the invention, a computer system is configured to operate a casino game. The computer system includes a processor operationally coupled with a display, a deposit recognition system, and a plurality of bet buttons. The computer system is configured to establish a player credit based upon input from the deposit recognition system. The player credit is made in whole number multiples of one dollar. The computer system establishes an upper and a lower competition by displaying two sets of two side-by-side cards. The computer system accepts bets from a player wherein the bets are received through the bet buttons. The computer system displays cards for a match comparison with the upper and the lower competition. The computer system settles bets by increasing the player credit for winning bets. The credit is given in whole number multiples of one dollar. The credit is made in an amount less than the bet for a window winner and in an amount equal to the bet for a match winner.
These and other aspects of the invention will be further appreciated with reference to the drawings and detailed description.